Many known techniques for adjusting database objects within an original system can cause an undesirable level of downtime within the original system. For example, using many of these known techniques, all of the database objects of an original system may be unavailable to users while the database objects are being adjusted, and thus the upgrading of the system may necessarily be implemented during a downtime of the entire original system. The duration and impact of the downtime of the original system and/or unavailability of the database objects targeted for upgrade aggravated by known computationally expensive and/or time-consuming algorithms employed during modification of the database objects of the original system into an upgraded form. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.